Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a display device, and in particular to a display device with a disclination line.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional display device includes a first substrate, a second substrate, a liquid-crystal layer, and an electrode. The liquid-crystal layer is disposed between the first substrate and the second substrate. The electrode is disposed on the first substrate. Conventionally, the electrode includes a plurality of branches, and corners are formed on the ends of the branches. Finding a way to improve the light transmittance and the response time is an important issue of the display technology.